Charla
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Despues de la declaración de amor que Dave le hace a Kurt, Blaine decide hacerle una visita Klaine x Dave


**Esto es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrio de la nada **

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

Dave entrenaba en el obscuro gimnasio de su nueva escuela, donde se sentía seguro de nuevo, tenía esa mascara que lo protegía de los insultos y de la ignorancia. Pero este san Valentín había decidido decirle a Kurt que lo quería, aquel joven que lastimo y maltrato, quería decirle que había algo en él.

Y lo hizo, le dijo todo a Kurt pero no le correspondía, el joven dijo algo sobre un novio pero Dave no quiso escuchar.

Le dio otro golpe al saco desquitando su ira

-Es bastante relajante verdad- una voz lo distrajo, el chico que Kurt había llegado a la escuela pero esta vez sin ese ridículo uniforme

-¿Qué haces aquí…?- trato de recordar su nombre

-Blaine- le dijo- Vengo a hablar contigo

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Yo creo que si- se apresuró a decir Blaine – Vamos a hablar de Kurt- Dave se quedó paralizado, no volteo y trato de no tomarle importancia- Se lo que le dijiste a Kurt-

-¿Cómo se supone que lo sabes?- grito Dave verdaderamente enojado

-Kurt me lo dijo-

-No tenía derecho de….-

-Eso es lo que hacen los novios, no tienen secretos-

-Así que tú eres el ''novio'' que Kurt menciono- Blaine sintió una ligera punzada de felicidad- Bueno aclaraste el punto, ahora vete-

- Kurt es un joven maravilloso- Continuo Blaine sin hacerle caso a Dave- Eso lo sé de sobra, jamás conocí alguien como él, es fuerte y es capaz de hacerme sentir como el ser más perfecto del planeta cuando en realidad él es el perfecto-

-Dime algo que no sepa de él- dijo Dave con sarcasmo

-Le gusta el chocolate blanco, ama a los perros, le tiene miedo a las arañas, le dan cosquillas cuando le beso el cuello pero aun así le fascina que lo haga, hace un sonido extraño pero adorable cuando duerme- Blaine se sentó justo enfrente de Dave- Y puedo seguir toda la noche si quieres-

- A eso vienes, para restregarme en la cara que Hummel es tuyo- Blaine rio con tristeza

-No vengo a eso, Dave te voy hacer completamente sincero, Kurt es mío, no voy a dejar que me lo quites-

-Tienes miedo a que me elija- Dave sonrió

-Kurt me ama, eso yo lo sé, pero soy una persona muy posesiva con las cosas que amo, así que te lo advierto, no te acerques a el – Blaine estaba a punto de irse

-¿Cómo estás seguro que te ama?-

-Por que hicimos el amor, Dave- El corazón del chico se partió en dos partes iguales- Kurt se entregó a mí y yo me entregue a el –

-Eso no es cierto- Blaine no supo si le hablaba a él o trataba de convencerse a sí mismo

-Si no quieres creerme es tu problema- Blaine giro dándole la espalda a Dave

-Tu no lo amas- lo amenazo- Tú no puedes amarlo, eres muy poco para él-

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, no soy lo suficiente bueno para tener a alguien como Kurt a mi lado, jamás voy hacer bueno para merecerlo, pero lo amo y me encargare de hacerlo feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas, no voy a dejarlo ni aunque me lo pidiera, entiéndelo, Kurt es todo para mí, mi vida entera- Blaine se derrumbó enfrente del chico- Tu y yo tenemos algo en común, Kurt nos salvó, pero a diferencia de ti, yo lo salve de ti- Dave se sentó a un lado del Ex Warbler

-Nunca quise hacerle daño-

-Lo sé, pero lo hiciste- Blaine se puso enfrente de el- Sufrí lo mismo que Kurt, humillaciones, golpes y un odio que yo no entendía, todos los días me preguntaba '' ¿Por qué me odian?, ¿Les he hecho algo malo?'', pero la verdad es que era ignorancia. Hui, lo más rápido que pude, no fue capaz de enfrentarlo. Pero Kurt regreso lo enfrento, se opuso hacer la víctima, una víctima que tu provocaste, yo lo consolé cuando tú lo golpeabas, fui yo su primer beso de amor-

Dave quería que parara, Blaine tenía toda la razón

-No sé qué decirte Blaine…..Solo cuídalo, amalo más de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho-

-Te aseguro que lo hare- Y Blaine desapareció del gimnasio

15 Años después

En el enorme parque de Central Park, en un rincón alejado de la multitud, había muchos padres jugando con sus hijos, uno de ellos era Dave y su esposo Jasón, que veían como su niño de 5 años jugaba en la arena.

Dave era feliz, tenía un familia y una vida buena, después de todo, el dolor de había ido.

Oyó una risa familiar, hace años que no la oía pero la recordaba bien, movió su cabeza varias veces y cuando encontró la risa, sonrió.

Era Kurt y no estaba solo, enfrente de él una niña jugueteaba con las burbujas que salían de un extraño lugar, esperen, la persona que producía las burbujas era Blaine.

Los dos sonreían cuando vieron que la niña fruncía el ceño cuando las burbujas reventaban en su pequeña manita.

Dave se acercó lentamente a la pareja, no sin antes ver como Blaine besaba a Kurt.

-Hola- dijo, Kurt y Blaine se sorprendieron

-Dave- Saludo Kurt- Que alegría verte- cuando su vista se puso en Blaine pensó que encontraría una mirada de reproche pero no en lugar de ello, recibió una mirada que no puso reconocer

-¿Quién es el papi B?- la niña se abrazó a la pierna de Blaine y este la cargo

-Es amigo nuestro- aclaro Kurt- Mira Dave, ella es nuestra hija Elizabeth-

-Un gusto hermosa-

-El gusto es mío- la niña le dedico un sonrisa

Cuando Dave dio la vuelta y vio correr a su pequeño Mark.

-Miren él es mi hijo Mark- Kurt y Blaine se dieron una mirada rápida

-Un gusto- dijo el niño- Por allá esta mi papi Jasón, por cierto me dijo que te dijera que es tarde-

-Nos tenemos que ir, un gusto volver a verlos-

Dave se alejó de la pareja, feliz por ellos, porque al final de todo Blaine lo logro, hace feliz a Kurt cada segundo del día y por suerte ahí alguien que lo hace feliz a él.


End file.
